User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive13
Thank you Thank you very much for making the Userbox ARIGATO Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 19:04, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Userboxe Hi Genda! I'm just wondering if you could create a fubuki userbox, this is an example : Thanks ^^ --'SnowyBoy₰' 19:14, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks =D SnowyBoy₰ 19:21, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Files wha..? i did'nt upload any pictures recently if your talking about ichino getting injured i just posted it in snowy's blog not in the episodes or anywhere else. please do not deleate it. Taha1921 (talk) 19:18, July 31, 2012 (UTC) oops i found out that this picture already existed on the wiki at Einamu's page and i think it is in better quality so i used it instead. Hissatsu on character pages Should I make a blog to be clear how to order the Hissatsu on the character pages and also that the Keshin Hissatsu should be not listen in the hissatsu line? Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Errr.. I mean with the headings: Inazuma Eleven etc. and especially with the Anime only header. Not everyone understand it yet~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:42, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Idea I've been thinking we could unite his wiki and Inazuma Eleven GO Wiki, so you can move more and more issues, I want you to know that I don't try to copy your info or images, I just want us to be allies to share ideas ^ ^ salutations. PS: I want you to tell me if I write badly, because I use the google translator. I also want you to know that only an idea. Inazuma Eleven GO (talk) 19:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Ban I know why you dismissed Torch from administrators, but do you think there's more to it than him wrongly banning somebody for a day then saying he forgot about it the next day? There's got to be. i don't know if he's guilty or not, but there has to be more to it. Ban of the IP By seeing the edits of the IP I banned, I finally remembered why I banned him. He made several edits on pages, like 4-5 while one would be enough + useless edits. It's all. Just, I don't know if you notice, but I banned him only one day. I don't want to re-become an admin, but just to tell you all about that. Torch92 (talk) 20:50, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ^^ ' Inazuma'O 21:10, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Genda! I just wonder how to make a Rococo userbox. I'm trying to make one self, but I can't find the right colours ;) ' Inazuma'O 21:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) No need anymore, because I made my own. See User:InazumaO/Userboxes/Rococo :) ' Inazuma'O 21:33, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Twitter Okay, i'l try twitter instead, hope it works! Just in case, my username is SkyDropCGT in twitter. Question You created the fubuki userboxe. I'd like to add it in my profile page but how can I add it in the center ? SnowyBoy₰ 10:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Genda i want to ask one question to you. wich category did you slected when creating this wiki ? can you tell "please". Genda i want to ask one question to you. wich category did you slected when creating this wiki ? can you tell i also want to creat a new wiki "please". Genda san can i give translation to the third Inazuma Eleven Opening song Player Positions Hiya~ Sorry I've been inactive recently. Anyway, I have a question concerning player positions; shouldn't we only list positions on their game profiles? After all, this wiki was born mainly to provide information on the games. For example, on Tsurugi Kyousuke's page, it lists him as a midfielder because he's played as a midfielder for Raimon in the anime several times, but his game profile only lists him as a Forward. Clopss → ゴッドブレイク 21:00, August 1, 2012 (UTC) How can I do ? Can you help me ? SnowyBoy₰ 11:29, August 2, 2012 (UTC) What can I do?? I realy dont want to be an enemy so partal freind? I realy want to help the wikia sence im not that great on the other wikia im on but its not as good as this one. Any way I want to help but I dont know how, so mabe some pointers or something?? I hope I hope you dont see me a snoty and stuck up, becuse thats my vampire ego that comes out after 7. :) BlueannaD (talk) 17:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Heya, Genda~! I saw you made kind of userboxes. I wanted to make a Mistre-one, but it failed with the background and picture. If you have time, is it possible to make a Mistre one? *With purple background, Ogre uniform* If not, it of course is good, it's your choice. Anyways, thank you in advance. -Mistre Let my cold wind flow in your heart (talk) 22:17, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Center Yeah I tryied to do that but It doesn't work... It's okay, I remove it. SnowyBoy₰ 11:45, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank uuuu Thank u Genda~ If i can help with anything, you can ask me *0* Let my cold wind flow in your heart (talk) 12:22, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Community message I'm just wondering if you could change the community message: the "Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki !" is a bit like this: "Welc :::ome :to the Inazuma E ::leven Wiki !" SnowyBoy₰ 13:03, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Kirino Userbox. Hey Genda, Can you make a userbox of Kirino Ranmaru or isnt that possible cuz he's a GO char.? Thanks, Gwnomdatetkan (talk) 09:47, August 4, 2012 (UTC) One nice addition! Could you please add collapsible tables or a way to use spoilers in our Wikia? Also, could you help me with my signature please? I'd like to have my signature with Nakata's casual clothes face to the left, something like AdventureWriter's signature, you know what I mean? Icon= Nakata casual3.png Absolute Balance: Grey! ~ Hakke 13:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Affiliates Hi, I'm the head admin of the Danball Senki Wiki who just adopted last month. This is my first time making affiliates, so I was asking you if we should be. I believe Danball Senki and Inazuma Eleven should support each other as the series' follow the similar gameplay mechanics.